Like
by The Qilin
Summary: PWP. Allen/Lou Fa. Oneshot. Complete. "He's the first crush that she'd gone starry-eyed over and swooned. He was perfect—an Exorcist, a gentleman, a prince—she could go on and on with her compliments...The though of sleeping with him hasn't even crossed her mind..."


Characters: Allen/Lou Fa  
Warnings: sex  
Author's note: It's not as smut-heavy as the others. Something about this made me want to keep it happier in tone so it ended up slightly crack in some places. Also, I can't make up my mind how to spell her name…Lou Fa was in all the scans I read, so Lou Fa it will be because I'm used to it.

* * *

**Like**

Attraction at first sight.

He's the first crush that she'd gone starry-eyed over and swooned. He was perfect—an Exorcist, a gentleman, a prince—she could go on and on with her compliments.

Allen Walker was simply amazing. He cared about everyone, fought harder than everyone, and he won. She's watched him fall and get up, fail and succeed…

Lou Fa has seen him shirtless more times than any other female. She's sure of that. She considers herself a step above Bak though, with his secret stash and not-so-secret crush on one Lenalee Lee. She doesn't need pictures. She gives him boxes of food, which he happily accepts. He says please and thank you and you're welcome. Such a courteous boy. Rationality tells her she's just a little old for him, being twenty. Still, she can't help but think about him.

The though of sleeping with him hasn't even crossed her mind…

**_-|||:|||-_**

"A dare?"

"Yes, we have a dare for you." Rikei and Shifu are smiling too, too widely. She is suspicious.

"Why? We don't have time for games."

"No, it's really simple." Rikei is carrying boxes; Shifu carries papers. Lou Fa holds only a clipboard. "Because…we're curious if you'd do it."

"Do what? Both of you are being too secretive." She pushes her glasses up her nose. "If this is about Fou or anyone—"

"It's about an Exorcist." Rikei interrupts.

"Uh-huh."

"A _male_ Exorcist."

"A certain Allen Walker."

"Wh-what of him?" She laughs too loud and almost trips over her own feet; Shifu catches her. "He's doing well…"

"You like him."

She screams and hides her face behind her clipboard. "Don't say it like that!"

"So many people already know about it. It's obvious to everyone but him!" Rikei is still smiling too much. If she had more a temper, she'd hit him on the head.

Thank God for Shifu. "Lou Fa, what he's trying to say is—" He pauses. "You might lose your opportunity if you wait too long. People come and go and Exorcist Walker is no exception. You see how hard see tries and how little he thinks of himself."

"True…" Her glasses are smudged from how they had pressed against her face. She cleans them off on her sleeve. "But I…I don't think…"

"That he'd accept?"

"I don't think I'm his type!" she almost wails.

"Does he even have a type?"

"…" Simultaneous silence.

Shifu pats her on the back. "You don't know until you try."

"Besides, that's why we're daring you."

"To…?"

"Get him to ask you out on one date."

Her laughter is nervous and she almost trips again. "He wouldn't. Besides, he is busy and he isn't going to be here any time soon."

"No, I heard he's coming here for a little while."

"From who?"

"A little bird told me so."

She must be blushing so much right now. "But I don't know how to get anyone to date me. I've never dated before. Also—" she glances at them, "what if I win the dare?"

"I'll buy you that series of books you've been wanting for God-know-how-long."

…her weakness.

"I-I'll try my best!" She drops her clipboard and puts her hands to her face. "But I'll need to change clothes…makeup…fix my hair…when is he coming."

"…oh…later today." Shifu looks at his watch. "Actually, in an hour."

Her scream probably scared off any Akuma for the day, Fou was rudely awakened from a nap, and the foundations of the Asian Branch probably shook a little as well.

**_-|||:|||-_**

In the end, she is still in her lab coat and uniform, sans makeup. At least her hair would always remain neat. Boring, but neat. Lou Fa is in despair as she clutches a box of sweets that she'd been saving up for this very moment.

"Stay calm, Lou Fa," she tells herself as she smoothes out one of her ponytails. "You just have to convince to ask you for a date."

She still doesn't know how that is going to happen. She is still thinking about it when she nearly crashes into him around the corner.

"Mister Walker—"

"Ah." Somehow, he has caught both her and her box, neatly. "Hello, Lou Fa."

She is too dazed to say anything at first. He carefully sets her upright, and then slowly waves a hand in front of her face. "Are you all right? Should I find someone?"

"No—I'm all right." She must be blushing from ears down to her neck. "Just surprised. I was looking for you."

"You were?"

She thrust the box at him. "For you. I'm sorry I didn't have any time to make my own mitarashi dango for you like last time. But these are good. I've had them any time. Shifu usually doesn't even like things like this but even he eats them, so I think you would like them to. But, ah, if you don't, I can always return them and buy a—"

He laughs and holds up his hand. "I can't say no to any food at all." He opens the box and selects a sweet, then feeds one to Tim. "See, we both like it, don't we?"

Relieved, she puts her hands to her face to hide the blush as she smiles back. "I'm glad you do! I'll buy more next time."

"If it's not any trouble for you, Lou Fa." She loves seeing his smile; it lights up his whole face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They stand there as she racks her mind. "I was wondering…"

"Hm?" He swallows another bite, brushing crumbs off his uniform.

"If…if…" She says the words in a rush. "If you have free time right now for a walk. I don't think you've ever seen outside of the Asian Branch, right?"

What if that was too daring to ask? Lou Fa swallows and holds her breath.

"You're right. I've never seen it." He seems to laugh sheepishly. "The last time I was here, I only made it halfway through China before getting distracted."

"I'd be happy to show you around."

"Please lead on then. I have some time to spare."

She can't believe it. They're walking together, just the two of them. As they pass by a room, Rikei and Shifu both wave and give a thumbs up.

Now if she could just keep this up. It's about the dare, but also about getting him to see how much she likes him…

**_-|||:|||-_**

They walk a few streets, Allen asking questions while she answers them to the best of his abilities. He pays attention to everything she says, and she relaxes a bit.

"I haven't seen any pandas so far…"

Lou Fa laughs. "Didn't anyone tell you that pandas aren't everywhere? They're not like…pigeons."

He looks disappointed as he chews on meat that has been fried and stuck on a skewer. "So I may never get to see one."

"I've never seen one before, either. Panda aren't as common as some people think. Some forests were cleared, and they all disappeared into hiding."

"I think Lenalee's seen some before."

"Has she?"

"She might have mentioned it before to me." His tone of voice is a little wistful. "Back when we were traveling through China."

"Do you like Lenalee?" Oops. She puts a hand over her mouth, mollified at the boldness of her own question.

"I—pardon?" He actually stops walking.

"Oh, never mind…"

"It's all right; I can answer it." Allen resumes walking. "Lenalee is a good Exorcist and friend. She worries a little too much, but she means well. I…don't know if I like her. Or anyone." He scratches his cheek with a finger. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Hm." He does not pursue the issue. "I have a question, too."

"Yes?"

"Why are there so many lanterns? I first thought it was because people liked them, but those—" he nods at a pair of very elaborate dragon-shaped lights. "—they look special."

"Oh! I forgot. It's the Lantern Festival."

"Festival?"

"It starts on the first month, fifteenth day of the lunar calendar on the last year of Chinese New Year celebrations."

"No wonder there's so much good food." He must be on his…thirtieth stick. "Do people do anything special today?"

"We wait until night. The adults don't do much, but the children go around solving the riddles on the lanterns. They also make their own, and family walk around together."

"It sounds nice." He nibbles the last of his food and lets his golem eat his empty skewer.

"It is. I haven't been out to this festival for a while now. Most of us are too busy…or when Bak remembers, he finds someone to bring the lanterns in and we have a celebration of our own." Times are dark and there's been little to celebrate. She misses it.

"Maybe we should do it."

"Do what?" She looks away from the lanterns, confused.

"Collect some lanterns, answer the riddles." He tilts his head. "Unless you don't want to."

"N-no, we can!" She begins walking. "I know a place to get lanterns. It's this way…"

**_-|||:|||-_**

They had to wait until it was dark before mingling with the people who were out for the same reason. Children played around; boys tried to hit each other with their sticks until their mothers told them to stop. The excited chatterings rose around them. They managed to solve five riddles before either of them realized the time.

"Link is going to have my head…" Allen bemoans even as he's stuffing rice balls in his mouth as they begin rapidly. "And mmphhrgth—"

"Mmrm?" She gulps her own food.

"And he might not let me out of his sight for a while."

"I'm sorry…I should have been more careful." She didn't mean to waste his whole day. "Now you're going to be in trouble and—"

"No, I'm actually glad."

She nearly stops walking. "You are?"

"It's been more fun than I've had in long while. Like you, I've been too busy." Both of them are in uniform; they were always ready, weren't they?

"So…so did I." It was fun, watching him attempt to speak in Chinese to buy food, puzzling over the questions on the lanterns, and just walking.

He's truly someone nice. Her throat closes a little. Does he like anyone, at all?

"Lou Fa? Thank you."

"You're really welcome, Mister Walker."

"Allen."

"…Allen?"

He smiles gently. "All my friends call me Allen."

"Allen, then." He's not going to see her as a potential romantic interest, is he? "Thanks for accepting my offer."

"I couldn't disappoint you."

"…You couldn't?"

"You wanted some time alone with me, didn't you?"

_Crunch_. She didn't trip this time, but her knees are weak. "You knew?"

"I know when people look at me like that." Is he blushing, or is it just the lighting? "But I don't let me know. Many people have had crushes on me from time to time…but they're only that."

Lou Fa lowers her head. "You don't like me, do you?" Her voice is very quiet.

"No, I like you. But I'm afraid I can't love you in a certain way. It wouldn't be good, if I had attachments." Allen keeps his tone soft. "I love everyone and I want to save them. But I can't ask another person to be in a relationship with me."

"It's fine." She won that stupid dare, anyway. "I understand."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize." Why is he still being so nice? She swallows tears.

"Ah—did I make you cry?" He turns to her and brushes at her face. "I'm sorry."

"No, no." She shakes her head. "No, you're an Exorcist chosen by God. I'm just an apprentice scientist…"

"It's not that. You asked me if I like Lenalee. I'm very, very fond of her. But it'd be cruel if I said I loved her." He suddenly sounds very old. "I'd like to live to see the end of this war, but I could die tomorrow."

"It's sad…"

"That's why I want to change it. If we do win, I'd have time for love."

Her tears have dried up. "Has anyone ever told you you're too nice?"

"Many times." When did he start holding her hand? "But, Lou Fa, I can do one more thing."

"You can?"

"It's as late as it is."

She's still confused even as he gives Timcanpy a voice message to take back saying he'll be back in the morning—Link, I promise I'm not doing anything terrible so you can take the night off—and then he pulls her along.

**_-|||:|||-_**

They're at an inn.

Scratch that, they're inside a room in an inn.

"…Mister—Allen?" She still has to get used to saying his first name. Out of tension, she takes her glasses off and begins to wipe them down with her sleeve.

"Hm?" He is inspecting the windows.

"Why are we here?"

"Because you gave me a gift, and now I'm giving one back to you."

"Are we talking about—sex?" She gapes and drops her glasses, only for him to catch them. He holds them delicately, and then places them back on her face.

"Yes, we are."

"Um." Her giggle has an edge of anxiety to it. "I know all about it! The male and female take of their clothes, and often they start by kissing—"

He kisses her on the mouth, silencing her. She is too surprised to react, even when he pulls away. "You were saying?"

"…" Her face is too warm for her own liking.

Allen tilts her chin up with his finger, searching her eyes. "Do you want to continue? I know this is very abrupt…"

"Yes." She swallows. "One night. I'll still like you, but I understand what you mean."

She'd at least have one night to remember with him.

He continues to kiss her, deepening it little by little until she sheds her coat and is clinging to him, even trying to kiss back. So he's done this before, with others.

"He's really good," she thinks, watching him undo his own jacket and laying it aside. She tries not to think anymore about the fact he's not a virgin.

Allen guides them to the bed, where he pulls his shirt off, revealing pale scars. Lou Fa starts to ask about them, but stops. She's seen them before, after all. She has a moment of terror when he asks if she would like to take something else off.

"Maybe I should keep it on."

"If you wish."

She remembers Shifu and Rikei, and hopes they're covering for her. One apprentice can't be missed for just one night, right? Or so she hopes.

He is gently caressing her face, and then removing her glasses and setting them aside. Now he's blurry in the lighting, but it's all right. She removes shoes and stockings, and loosens the top buttons of her shirt. There's a clink when he undoes his belt. He doesn't pull off his pants just yet, though. Instead, he lays his palms over her breasts.

"I'm just going to rub them. Tell me if you don't like it."

Lou Fa makes a sound when he begins, kneading them in circles until she is gasping. It feels better than anything else she has felt before. Her hands find his shoulders and she leans forward into those hands until he stops. With shaking fingers she pulls off her jumper and undoes her shirt and bra. The feel of his gloves against her bare skin is like no other, and she whimpers his name.

"How do you do that?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"…no."

He kisses her again, pulling her shirt fully off and leaving her in only underpants.

"Actually." She blushes. "I-I don't want to go all the way."

"It's okay; we don't have to." His hand strokes her bare shoulder, as if trying to push away her uneasiness. "Then how far do you want me to go?"

Lou Fa flushes still more as she whispers her request. It must seem silly, her being so cautious. But he obliges with a smile, and insists it's always up to her.

She forgets everything else when he touches her through her underwear, finger pushing against her clitoris. Everything she read about it being sensitive was all, so very true. He holds her up with his other arm, that hand stroking the side of her neck. There's even a little bit a daring on her part, when she slips her hand into his pants and strokes the heated area there, unsteadily but touching nonetheless.

He makes her release twice; both times, she'd call it a ride up into heaven that sends her tilting her head back and crying out, legs splaying helpless as the sensations in her groin travel through the rest of her body. Each time, he'd smile and call her beautiful; it almost brings tears to her eyes.

There might not ever be love, but he likes her enough to do this for her. She can't ask anymore. Eventually she helps him to come by stroking enough; she gets to see his face when he softly gasps and shudders in her hand. The way his hair clings to his face and how his lips part when he breathes, and how his hands still cling to her—it's very beautiful and exhilarating.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asks when they both lie down; he tucks his hand against her waist.

"Yes." She's sleepy and mostly content. Her heart's a little heavy, but that's to be expected when you get turned down. "Allen, I'm…I…Thank you."

He kisses her on the back of her head. "You're welcome. I enjoyed it, too."

**_-|||:|||-_**

"Lou Fa!"

She peeks out from her room. "Morning, Shifu. Morning, Rikei." A towel wraps around her hair, but otherwise she looks normal.

"Where were you last night—"

"—we had to cover for you—"

"So what did the two of you do?"

"N-not so loud!" She opens the door wider to let them in. "We went for a walk and then we bought food and we enjoyed the Lantern Festival."

"And then?"

She puts on her best apologetic face. Thank goodness she rehearsed this the last night with Allen. "We came back very late so we didn't want to wake anyone up. I should've let you know I was back. Sorry about that."

"So that's it?"

"That's it." Lou Fa shrugs. "I won the dare. Do I get the books?"

"We'll buy them some time this week," Rikei meekly says. "I didn't think you could do it."

"But I did." She smiles and laughs.

"You seem different."

"Do I?" She ushers them out the door. "I had fun."

More than a little fun. When she closes the door, she spins around and then falls on her bed, hair pooling around her.

Allen Walker would remain her crush. Unrequited, but it was okay. He understood. He's still a gentleman. And she'd always remember how very good he is with his touch.


End file.
